Ed's Spirit of Christmas
by RoseGAL
Summary: All what Mr. Ed Bighead wants this Christmas is peace and quiet. But chaos ensues when he goes to the mall with Bev and his friends to see the Christmas display.


Ed's Spirit of Christmas

One snowy day in O-Town, Mr. Bighead was walking the shop with groceries.

"Why does it have to be Christmas already?" he sighed as he walked to the bus stop.

Ed waited at the bus stop. He waited and waited and waited and waited. Much later, he was half-asleep. Suddenly, the bus passed him. Mr. Bighead woke up, startled. He saw the bus driving off. He panicked and ran after it.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" he screamed, running frantically.

The passengers on the bus are singing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas". Ed suddenly ran in front of the bus and stopped. The bus was heading straight for him.

"Uh oh!" said Ed as he ducked under the bus.

Fortunately, the bus goes above Ed, but unfortunately, the bus blasted Ed with fire. It blackens Ed and it burns his groceries then, after a few seconds, turns to ash. Then, he hears people singing. He looks up to see a street orchestra singing "Jingle Bells". Ed gets up and walks off, ticked off and angry.

"Great! Now I have to walk home!" he grumbled.

He finally got home and went inside.

Later, he's in the living room, relaxed in a chair. He turns on the radio.

"Today's temperature is 15 degrees Celsius," said the meteorologist on the radio. "Now let's get back to our program."

The radio starts playing "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer". Ed got a shock, then got angry, took out a giant mallet from nowhere and crushed the radio. The radio has sparks and smoke coming from it.

"Ed!" called Mrs. Bighead coming in the room. "Are you ready to go?"

"Where?" replied Ed.

"To the mall," Bev answered back. "Don't you want to see the Christmas display with your friends?

"No!" grumbled Ed. "All I want is peace and quiet! And I don't to be disturbed by anybody!"

"Stop being a grump!" shouted Bev. "Christmas is a time with family and friends and the

people who love you."

"You go, I'll stay!" growled Ed.

"STOP BEING SO SELFISH!" shouted Bev.

"Oh, blah, blah, blah!" said Ed, taunting with his hand.

Ed's mocking made Bev shocked.

"I'M GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!" screamed Ed.

Later at the mall, Ed, Bev, Ralph, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt and Ai are standing at the curtain-covered Christmas display.

"I'm so excited!" hollered Heffer.

"Me too!" cried Ralph.

"I wonder what the display will be," said Ai.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" asked Rocko.

"Let me see," Filburt replied back.

Filburt checks a watch on someone's hand. To surprise, it's the hippo lady's watch! The hippo lady angrily glares down at Filburt, who chuckles nervously. Suddenly, she grabs him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed the hippo lady, then she tossed Filburt, sending him flying out of the mall, and into a tree. Filburt later walks back into the mall, his clothes tattered and covered in bandages.

"I wish I shouldn't have done that," groaned Filburt.

Ed turns to a drink shop.

"I'll be right back, everyone," said Ed.

Ed walks over to the shop.

"I'll have a cocoa, please," Ed told the shop clerk.

"Coming right up," replied the clerk, as she put a cup under a drink machine. Suddenly, while the cocoa was being made, the machine frothed the first line of "We Wish You A Merry Christmas". Ed got confused. The clerk put the finished drink in front of Ed.

"Here's your drink and Merry Christmas," said the clerk, as Ed gives her money.

"Thanks," replied Ed, as he took his drink.

The coins that are going into the cash register do the second line of "We Wish You A Merry Christmas". Ed stopped and looked back, confused. Then he sets off again. As he walks out the shop, a person carrying a long present makes some glasses tingle "We Wish You A Merry Christmas". Ed stops yet again. He's now utterly confused.

"Huh?" he said questioningly.

He then looks around to see other things playing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" e.g. puppies, toys, clocks, phones etc. Ed starts to panic.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, as he started to run away.

Ed finds a door and goes in frantically. He's in a dark room. No noise coming from anywhere. Ed sighs with relief. But then…he falls, activating a lever and dropping his empty cup. The lights turn on. Robotic figures begin moving, doing stuff at the workshop or on Christmas, and singing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas." Ed screams. It turns out he has accidentally stumbled into the Christmas display. Ed suddenly glows red. He's now had enough of everyone singing.

Back in front of the curtain-closed window, everyone is ready to see the display.

"And now, for the moment we've been waiting for!" said a woman over the intercom. "The mall's most spectacular Christmas display!"

The curtains open, revealing the Christmas display…being destroyed by Ed! Everyone gasps with horror.

"Oh no!" squealed Heffer and Filburt.

"Oh my gosh!" said Ai.

Ed is jumping on a robotic Santa.

"I SHOW YOU WHO'S BOSS!" screamed Ed. "YOU FILTHY PILE OF… huh?"

Ed realises his mistake by looking at the shocked crowd.

"Oh, great," mumbled Ed, slowly.

"Ed, what are you doing in the display?" asked Bev. "And why did you destroy the display?"

"Guys, I can explain. Really," said Ed.

The crowd starts to leave sadly.

"Come on, guys. Let's go," sighed Bev, as she and her friends started to leave.

"What in the world was he thinking?" asked Ralph.

Ed looks on sadly, before being thrown out by the security guard.

"Is this how you celebrate Christmas?" shouted the security guard. "Go somewhere else!"

Later that snowy evening, Ed is sadly walking through the streets.

"What have I done?" lamented Ed. "I really hate my life."

Ed goes past some carollers singing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" out of tune.

"We supposed to be singing together," whispered a caroller.

Ed stops and walks up to the carollers.

"Stop!" called Ed. "Stop, stop, stop!"

The carollers stop singing and look at Ed.

"I've known this song ever since I was a kid," said Ed. "Let me handle this situation."

He gets a candy cane from the stage and begins to conduct the carollers. This time, the carollers are singing in tune. A crowd starts to form. Bev and the guys suddenly appear.

"Hey, what's gotten into him?" asked Heffer.

"Let's go and find out," replied Ai.

Ed turns around and sees Bev and the guys walking up to him.

"I'm sorry, guys," explained Ed. "Merry Christmas?""Merry Christmas," replied Bev, smiling. "You big old grump."

The crowd sang "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" together.

**THE END**


End file.
